ABCD: Trinity
by fujin of shadows
Summary: In the Christian Religion, there is the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. In this world, there is the Queen, the Demon, and the Elf.


_**As Promise, Another drabble.**_

_**Enjoy….**_

_**This is a form of exercise as I prepare to update my other fics. **_

* * *

_**ABCD: Trinity**_

_**Disclaimer I don't own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei**_

* * *

**Adultery**

Mayumi knew that adultery is a sin.

It is a sin that would guarantee the souls of the sinners to be automatically be sentenced to hell.

Yet, Mayumi could not help but wonder if it is still considered adultery if she was having a relationship, both romantic and sexual, with both husband and wife, with both of their consent.

**Blessing**

The road that the three of them took was difficult to say the least but, as Miyuki gave birth to a son while Mayumi gave birth to a daughter, Tatsuya could not help but express his joy and relief, especially at the fact that there was no complication during labor.

The birth of his son gave him the ultimate relief. He had feared that his son would have some abnormalities, regardless of the steps that he and his wives took to guarantee his health while being sustained in Miyuki's womb.

The sight of his baby boy being healthy without any abnormalities lifted a huge weight off his shoulders, as well his wives.

His daughter, much to his relief, was as healthy as his son and she was blooming like her mother.

With tears of joy flowing down his eyes, Tatsuya held his wives while cooing his offspring.

Seeing his two legacy being held by their respective mother gave Tatsuya felt blessed for the second time in his life.

**Casual**

Morning has always been casual in the Yotsuba-Shiba-Saegusa residence.

Tatsuya would wake up first and bestow a kiss on his sister (first wife) and wife (legal wife) before performing his morning rituals.

Miyuki would wake up second and like her brother, would kiss her wife/sister-in-law before preparing breakfast for the three of them.

When breakfast is cooked and Tatsuya's morning rituals is accomplish, the siblings would return to their bedding chambers, breakfast at hand, and wake their wife in a way that only they could.

Mayumi could only smile at having her husband and wife perfectly wrapped around her finger every morning.

**Defeat**

The rivalry between the Yotsuba and Saegusa ended in the defeat of both clans.

The two fearsome and powerful clans that are deem the crown jewel of the Japanese Magic Community did not come to blows with each other, regardless of how much animosity the two clans have for each other.

No, the two clans were defeated due to the acts of the two most promising magician of the Yotsuba and the decision of the most loved magician of the Saegusa.

"Sempai,"

"Tatsuya-kun? Miyuki-chan?"

"Marry us."

**Eyes**

If there was one thing Mayumi has over her wife, it is her eyes.

Her eyes were not as pretty as her wife, but the fact remains that her eyes gave her the ability to look through her clothes is something that Mayumi truly relishes.

"Fufufufu…Miyuki-koi is quite daring today. Want to ditch today's gathering and have steamy, Shoujo Ai sex with Onee-sama?"

By the way, making Miyuki, her wife, blush complete red was a hobby that Mayumi took thanks to her all seeing eyes, and for all its worth, it was twice the fun whenever her husband pitches in.

**Fight**

The union of Yotsuba Miyuki, Saegusa Mayumi, and Shiba Tatsuya did not go smoothly.

Each step that the three took, there had always been something or someone hindering them, trying to prevent their happiness.

Each step that they took towards their union, they had to fight tooth and nail, using all their skills and wit.

And through those trials and trepidation, when all the smoke was clear, and both Miyuki and Mayumi was finally able to walk the aisle for a total of two times, with Tatsuya waiting for them at the end, all three of them thought that it was worth every effort.

**Gift**

Tatsuya, in his adulthood, received many gifts.

But the greatest gift that he had ever received was from his wives, in the form of four, healthy children.

Every time he gazed at his children, he was reminded that there was something, other than his wives, that he must fight for.

**Home**

Being the first Magician that held the position of Prime Minister as well as the CEO of the world's leading company in Magic Technology, Tatsuya was barely home.

This sentiment was shared by his wives.

Miyuki was the matriarch of the Yotsuba Clan and Mayumi was the matriarch of the Saegusa Clan, and though the two clans were finally playing nice, managing the Yotsuba and Saegusa respectively was still a daunting task.

Still, even though their schedules made it difficult for them to be together, this made them value the time, regardless of how little, they spend with each other.

Whether it's the three of them or just two, regardless of the combination, whenever they are near each, they are home.

**Inception**

It was a complete accident but the moment Mayumi saw Tatsuya and Miyuki make love in their bedroom was the day her life turned for the better.

An accident that broke her heart was the inception that shook that magic community to the core.

**Jealousy**

Mayumi loved her little sisters.

That being said, meeting up with them has been awkward and slightly painful after her marriage with the Shiba siblings.

Before claiming the Shiba Siblings, though Mayumi still wonders who claimed whom, her sisters were interested with a specific Shiba.

Izumi has been crazy in love with Miyuki since meeting her and Kasumi, though she always denies it, harbored affection for Tatsuya after seeing his worth.

When the Shiba Siblings was discovered to be related to the Yotsuba, their family's rivals, the two did not care and continued having romantic feelings for the two of them.

That is why, Mayumi had difficulty facing her sisters after she announced the proposal that the Shiba Siblings offered her, and that she accepted the proposal.

The fact that the sister that they loved so much ensnared the love of their life hurt them beyond compare.

It broke her heart that the adoration that was shinning in their eyes whenever they look at her was replace with betrayal and bitterness.

Still, Mayumi knew that it was worth all the pain, all things consider.

**Kin**

Only a select few can stand on top.

It is sad but true.

Most are born weak, some are born average, a few are born strong, but only a select few can stand on top.

The top is the loneliest place imaginable.

The weak cannot understand the strong. The weak cannot relate to the strong.

Though the strong may understand or relate with the weak, the strong would never comprehend those below them.

The weak would forever try to reach the peak, always failing because of their limitations.

The strong would forever look down upon those below them, not comprehending the inability of the weak to reach them.

And that's the reason why Tatsuya, Miyuki, and Mayumi gravitated towards each other.

This three is above anyone in their generation, that they are almost a different being than any magician born in their generation and in the previous.

Tatsuya, Miyuki, and Mayumi is so above the common magicians that they are almost a different being, and it was only natural for three similar being to be attracted to one another.

Attraction to one kin is the root of procreation.

**Love**

Falling in love with Tatsuya was easy for Miyuki and Mayumi.

Miyuki had been attracted to Tatsuya even if when relationship was less than ideal.

Mayumi had been drawn by the air superiority that exudes on Tatsuya.

All the qualities that they want in a man, Tatsuya has in spades.

Miyuki and Mayumi fell in love with Tatsuya with any conscious effort by anyone's part.

Falling in love with each other, now that was the challenge.

They knew, they both knew, that for this type of relationship to work, they needed to be in love with each other as much as they are in love with Tatsuya, something that was a task and a half for both of them.

They never took any interest in the same gender.

The two were heterosexual and though they had admire different women for their beauty, they had never seen another woman as a possible love interest.

They would admit that the other was attractive, but that was it.

Still, they tried. After all, for the sake of peace of their country's magic community as well as their respective happiness, they needed this unique relationship to work.

It did in the end, but that was through Tatsuya's interference.

Fortunately, Tatsuya had a very unorthodox method of making his significant two to see each other in a different light.

To this day, both Miyuki and Mayumi could not recall how their husband turned them lesbian for each other without their bodies blushing in an absurd manner and without moisture forming on their cunts.

They blamed the blindfold, the ball gag, the array of toys that their husband purchase, and the attic of their home.

_**(The story is a working progress.)**_

**Men**

Both Miyuki and Mayumi had an inherent hatred for men.

They have male friends and they respect their male friends, but they dislike men in general.

Only the upper echelon of the Ten Master Clans, the Yotsuba, and Saegusa are aware of their unique union. The world is very much unaware that both Miyuki and Mayumi are taken, officially out of the market.

So, in the eyes of society, this two angelic women are still available and may still be courted with the hope of winning their hearts.

And by God, men approached both Miyuki and Mayumi in waves, both for their beauty and power.

This irritated both girls to a degree that most could not comprehend.

The only reason that have yet to lash out against their suitors was the fact that they have a reputation to protect.

Still, what they do to their most irritating suitors stays behind closed doors.

**Night**

Night in the Yotsuba/Shiba/Saegusa household is both common and unique.

When all three are present in their household, their routine is this.

Miyuki would fix them a meal.

Mayumi would prepare a shower.

Tatsuya would finalize the paperwork that his wives would bring in their household.

When their respective task is finish, the three would dine together before bathing together.

And then, they make love until the next sunrise.

**Opinion**

"This is a mistake."

"This won't work."

"Of all the stupid things…"

"This is not fair."

"Neesama, why?"

"You are selfish, neesama."

Their peers and family had many opinions in their relationship, most of it were negative.

Tatsuya did not care. It was decided by the three of them that this course was the best course of action and a logical one at that. The aftermath of their decision was nothing more than an afterthought.

Miyuki, she ignored every comment thrown at her direction. She had what she always wanted and more, those who could not accept their decision, she could careless about them.

Mayumi was the one who had struggle with all the negative opinion brought upon them by their union. She had always been sensitive when it comes public opinion, especially from her friends.

But fortunately, having her husband and wife by her side, made her strong.

**Pride **

Regardless of the type of a relationship that lovers have, pride is something that is prevalent for both parties.

The knowledge that you can make your lover fall for you, there is nothing that can inspire pride in a person than that.

It is written in history that Miyuki had made Tatsuya fell for her first. Mayumi was added in an equation due to a unique set of circumstances.

Normally, Miyuki would have been offended at Mayumi's inclusion and at the same time, Mayumi would have been insulted at the fact that she had to share the love of her life with someone else, his sister no less.

But, when it comes to it, Tatsuya is very capable of showing his women who is charge in the relationship. When he put his foot down, Miyuki and Mayumi will comply regardless of their opinion.

Also, sex can be a very powerful tool for negotiation.

**Quake**

For an emotionless man, both Miyuki and Mayumi can agree that he was an amazing lover.

Even if they were both warming his bed, he was still capable of pleasuring both of them at the same time.

And whenever they were brought to climax, a quake rock their body that completely emptied their mind of everything except for pleasure and the man who was giving it to them.

**Relevance**

After the time of Shiba Tatsuya, Yotsuba Miyuki, and Saegusa Mayumi, their names still echoed in the world of magic for millenniums.

Their contribution in the magical world was staggering to the point that even international powers recognize this three as the magicians that revolutionize all forms of magic.

What was not written in history, what was not recorded, was how those changes were spurred by the forbidden relationship that this three shared.

The change that echoed through history was rooted from a relationship that was forbidden in every shape or form.

**Story**

A story is always composed of a beginning, a climax, and an ending.

The beginning of their story took place before the three of them were even born.

And through that beginning, a beginning that they did not have a hand on, the climax was built for them to rewrite.

And rewrite they did, and through the revision of their fate, lives were change, for better or for worse.

The ending of their story, the three of them have yet to decide.

They were in no rush.

**Throne**

Miyuki was the head of the Yotsuba Family at the age 24.

Mayumi, after the death of her elder brother, was the head of the Saegusa Family at the age of 26.

There thrones was a gift from their husband, as well as a reminder, for them and for the world, of who was truly ruling the magic community of Japan.

**Union**

Even before the Number System was establish, even before the birth of the Ten Mast Clans, there was animosity between the Yotsuba Clan and the Saegusa Clan.

It was difficult for the two families not to have animosity towards each other.

First and foremost, the Yotsuba and Saegusa are rivals, and from that rivalry, animosity brew.

True, the Yotsuba and Saegusa did not ever came to blows. The two families knew that if they war against each other, the damage would be enormous.

Regardless, those who knew of the animosity between the two clans knew that it was inevitable, that the Yotsubas and Saegusas are fated to fight.

But that fight would not be today.

The union of three prevents these two clans to from clashing, and as long as this union exist, the Yotsuba and Saegusa would coexist.

Or else…

**Vacation**

"You bought a private island." Mayumi inquired her husband as she and Miyuki packed for an extended and well-deserved vacation for all of them.

"Yes, I have." Tatsuya answered while playing with his children in the corner, much to the amusement of his wives. It was a sight to see the legendary and infamous magician of Tatsuya's caliber being glomp by his children.

"Isn't that a bit excessive, Onii-sama." Miyuki commented, still not comprehending that her brother would waste such money for something so frivolous. Her brother was normally much stingier with money, regardless of how vast there wealth is.

Tatsuya could only shrugged, not finding any discomfort that his son and daughter were clinging on his neck while excessively giggling. "I think we all deserve privacy in our vacation." Tatsuya told them before flashing both a grin. "Plus, nobody could hear both of you scream in that island and I haven't had any for a while now, so my plan is to ride both of you until your voices are ragged."

Both Miyuki and Mayumi blush at that innuendo that escaped their husbands lips.

Now, they were excited.

**Winter**

The Shiba-Yotsuba-Saegusa family enjoyed winter more than any other season.

During winter, the workload off all three were reduced significantly, which allowed them to spend more time with each other as well as with their children.

There was something enchanting when a family spends their entire day near a fireplace, laughing together, with their responsibilities momentarily forgotten.

**Xenogeny**

As if history itself was repeating itself, the next time Miyuki and Mayumi gave birth; the result was something peculiar.

Miyuki and Mayumi bore him pair of children, one each, and this time, Mayumi bore a boy and Miyuki a girl.

But, as Tatsuya looked at the new addition to their family, he felt something a kin to familiarity and understanding as he gazed at his two new children, something that was absent at the birth of his two eldest.

The children did not shed a tear; instead, they were both looking directly at Tatsuya as if they were fascinated by him.

Also, they were holding hands.

**Youth**

"Mayumi-sama, Kaito-sama got into another fight. That's the fifth one this month."

"Miyuki-sama, Koyuki-dono was found in the armory, again."

"Mayumi-sama, Tayuya-sama was harassing the prisoners, yet again."

"Miyuki-sama, Tetsuya-sama brought another stray."

As complains of their children echoed in the room, both Miyuki and Mayumi could not help but sigh in irritation.

Honestly, they weren't this rambunctious in their youth.

On the other hand…

"Children…"

"Yes, Papa…"

"Let's go out for ice cream. Your mothers need to cool down for a bit."

"Yeah!"

Tatsuya was quite an expert in handling children and in keeping them safe.

**Zany**

It was common knowledge than when it comes down to it, Tatsuya can be quite evil and ruthless. His reputation alone was enough for Japan to be left alone when World War 4 erupted and the country declared it's neutrality.

Nobody wanted Tatsuya's wrath directed upon them. He was, after all, considered to be the most dangerous magician in the world. It was documented that regardless of where you are, when you anger him, he will kill you before you even register that you are dead.

His ruthlessness was acknowledge by his family, even his children.

But regardless of this, he was still loved by his family.

That's why Miyuki and Mayumi were not so shock at how zany Tatsuya act in their home, whenever he was playing with their children.

It was a heartwarming sight to see their ever serious Tatsuya play with their children with such glee and exuberant.

He may be a demon, but they marry him because he was the man that they want and need.


End file.
